This invention relates to overhead showering apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus comprising a substantially annular or at least U-shaped loop manifold showering outlet portion; while in either case the outer or distal end portion of the manifold is to be a continuous loop extending around from one side outward and back to the wall region again, the purpose being to improve the overall effectiveness and enjoyment of the showering routine.
Heretofore, the most relevant known art is the `Shower Bath Spray` (U.S. Pat. No. 1,893,435/filed 4-1931) which is not now on the market but certainly comprised an early attempt to provide the showering person an enhanced showering apparatus. This featured a central coaxial nozzle capable of being adjusted as to flow-rate via rotation of the nozzle body relative to a mating coaxial valve-seat. An annular nozzle in the form of ring like perforated manifold encircles the central nozzle, and includes two spoke like water-conduit elements feeding water outward from the coaxial central inlet, out into the annular nozzle portion, while the entire assembly is suspended from an overhead water-outlet pipe extending dowardward from the stall-shower ceiling. Unfortunately, this 60-year old configuration did not anticipate modern stall-shower construction, and is not really adaptable to today's typical wall water-outlet supply-pipe installations whereby the pipe exits the sidewall generally at a nominal height of 5'10" above the floor, which would make installation of the early invention rather impractical as to overhead use by most people.
Thus, the co-inventors of this present new and improved embodiment intend to provide a modern showering apparatus of suitably improvised structure of novel configuration is instantly adaptable to today's stall-shower and tub-shower construction; and is presently being prepared for production as the `AquaHalo`.TM. under the auspices of the WATERHALO.TM. Mfg./Mkt.Company in Anchorage, Ak.